


Lost bickering

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hello Happy World! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kokoro and Misaki get lost in the woods together. Things get a little rocky.[Written as MisaKoko but this can easily be read as platonic! Enjoy!][The other band members are in this too but not enough for me to tag them]





	Lost bickering

"Stop!"

Kokoro paused and quizzically turned her head towards the voice.

Misaki firmly grabbed Kokoro's wrist and tugged her away from the large pine tree.

"What's wrong?" Kokoro asked, genuinely confused by Misaki's alarm.

"You can't just climb up there," Misaki answers, still holding onto her.

Kokoro blinked. "Of course I can! I've climbed tons of trees before, silly." Kokoro tried and failed to pull her wrist free from Misaki's vice-like grip.

"Yeah, but it's a bad idea," Misaki sighed. The last thing she wanted was Kokoro falling and getting hurt. "Lets just try something else."

Kokoro furrowed her brow in confusion. "I'll be able to see everything from up there!" She tugged at her hand again.

Kokoro yelped as she was abruptly yanked backwards. Misaki grabbed her other wrist and held her hands behind her back.

"Wh- Misaki!?"

"I'll let you go if you promise not to try and climb any trees."

Kokoro pouted. "We're never gonna find the campsite at this rate." She squirmed but quickly gave up as she realized how much stronger the other girl was. "I'll be quick, I swear."

"No."

Kokoro huffed in exasperation. Misaki patiently held her in place.

"Fiiiiine," Kokoro drawled out. "Can you let go now?"

"You have to promise me first." She said flatly.

Kokoro sighed in annoyance."I promise I wont climb any trees, Misaki."

Misaki let her go and Kokoro rubbed at her wrists. Kokoro was very unused to people being so strict and rough with her. In fact, Misaki was pretty much the only person who ever prevented Kokoro from doing what she wanted. When persuasion didn't work, she often had no choice but relent to Misaki.

Kokoro crossed her arms and watched Misaki crouch down and pick up what looked like a vaguely sharp stone. She walked over to the tree Kokoro had tried to climb and carved a mark into it.

"I'll leave a mark on some of the trees we pass by, that way, we'll know where we've already been."

"If you say so." Kokoro couldn't argue with Misaki, not when she didn't have those people in the black suits to back her up.

Kokoro and Misaki had been lost for at least an hour now. Kokoro had initially gathered the band together and taken them all to her family's owned mountain for a camping trip.

Kokoro had never been camping before, and she wanted it to be an authentic experience. She had them all dropped off via helicopter with nothing but a large tent, sleeping bags, and a small supply of rations. They were to be picked up in one week.

Things were going smoothly and everyone was having a good time. Kokoro had been tasked with gathering firewood. Misaki, not trusting Kokoro enough to let her wander the forest alone, insisted on accompanying her.

Kokoro didn't mind Misaki's company, at least, she usually didn't. Right now it was different.

They were horribly lost and Misaki was even more grumpy than usual because of it.

Kokoro liked to stay positive during times like this, however, Misaki can make that very difficult.

The sooner they get back to camp, the better, because Kokoro was growing increasingly more irritated by Misaki's pessimism.

Misaki was currently crouched down, fishing around in her backpack. "Kokoro, did you happen to bring a compass?"

"I did, but I left it back at the campsite."

"Great. What use is a compass that you don't even carry around." Misaki grumbled.

Kokoro frowned and watched Misaki stand up and slide her backpack onto her shoulders.

"Alright," Misaki said, "I want you to follow me. Stay close behind me and do not wander off on your own," she instructed.

"Yeah, yeah," Kokoro wanted to tune her out.

"Kokoro, look at me."

Kokoro was met with an icy glare.

"Do you understand? Repeat back to me what I told you."

_Misaki is scary when shes mad..._ Kokoro thought to herself.

Kokoro sighed. "Follow you, no wandering off, stay close, no trees," she unenthusiastically listed Misaki's set of rules.

"Good," Misaki turned around. "Lets try going this way."

Kokoro wordlessly followed.

* * *

 

The silence was killing Kokoro. She knew Misaki wasn't all that talkative, but this was just ridiculous. Kokoro had tried to lighten the mood with comments about little animals that skittered by or silly-looking rocks, but Misaki would only brush her off and tell her to pay attention to the path they were taking.

They were both getting tired from all the walking. Despite Misaki diligently marking every few trees, they weren't getting anywhere.

Whats worse, the sun was beginning to set, and Misaki was getting grumpier by the minute.

"Um, Misaki?" Kokoro timidly piped up from behind her.

"What is it?"

"Why don't we take a break? My feet are getting sore."

Kokoro heard Misaki sigh. She suddenly turned around and Kokoro had nearly walked right into her.

"Kokoro, do you understand our situation right now?"

Kokoro blinked. "I know we're lost."

"We aren't just lost," Misaki gestured to their surrounding area. "We're in the middle of a forest alone, without shelter, and the sun is about to set."

Kokoro avoided Misaki's glare. "I just don't think we're going to find the campsite like this. We've been walking for hours."

Misaki crossed her arms. "Do you have any better ideas?"

Kokoro thought about bringing up climbing a tree again, but decided it would only make Misaki even angrier.

"Why don't we split up?" Kokoro offered. "We'll cover more ground that way." That, and Kokoro needed to escape Misaki's pessimism. Normally, when Misaki was being particularly negative, Kokoro would go out of her way to distract herself with literally anything else. Being forced to deal with her own negative emotions was unbearable for Kokoro.

Misaki gave her an incredulous look. "That's ridiculous. If we get separated it'll only make things worse! Why do you think I told you to stay close to me?"

"So what then? Are we just gonna wander around all night?" Kokoro snapped at her. "We aren't getting anywhere!"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Just be quiet and follow me."

"You're not the boss of me." Kokoro huffed.

"Oh for the love of..." Misaki squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples. "Look, we really don't have time for this, so- Wha, hey!" Misaki opened her eyes to Kokoro walking in the opposite direction. "You get back here!"

"Make me!" Kokoro stuck her tongue out and headed towards the nearest tree.

Misaki's eyes widened. "What the- I told you no climbing trees!"

Kokoro ignored her and began to heft herself up towards the lowest branch. Just as she was about to grab it, she felt a hand around her ankle.

"Hey!"

"Get down here _now_!"

Kokoro looked down to see Misaki fuming with anger.

"Don't make me ask again," she said.

Kokoro hesitated. Misaki wasn't going to let go of her, and now shes even more angry than she was before. Slowly, she started lowering herself to the ground.

Before she could let go of the tree, Misaki grabbed her torso and pulled her off. She then picked her up and carried her away from the tree.

Kokoro was beyond annoyed. "Put me down!"

"Why should I? So you can run off on your own again?" Misaki gibed sarcastically. "Besides, didn't you say your feet hurt?"

"Ugh!" Kokoro groaned. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Maybe if you weren't such a spoiled brat, I wouldn't have to stoop this low." Misaki bitterly retorted.

Kokoro was so taken aback that she was at a loss for words.

"I wish I could've gotten lost with one of the other band members," Misaki said coldly. "Instead, I'm stuck babysitting you in the middle of the woods."

Her words struck Kokoro like an arrow. Did Misaki really hate her this much?

"Put me down." Kokoro said.

"Are you finally gonna listen to me?"

"Just put me down!" Kokoro yelled and began to squirm.

Misaki complied, but before Kokoro could distance herself, she grabbed her wrist again. "I know you're not thinking of running off again."

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Kokoro said quickly, not wanting to look at Misaki.

A stab of guilt hit Misaki. She let Kokoro go.

"Look, I," Misaki stumbled on her words. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm just really stressed out right now."

"I know," Kokoro told her. She crossed her arms and turned her back to Misaki.

There was an awkward silence, filled only by the evening crickets chirping away.

"I, uh, we should try to set up a place to sleep." Misaki scratched her head. "You're right, I don't think we're gonna find the campsite before night.

Kokoro didn't say anything.

Misaki began reflecting on her words. She felt like a total jerk. She was scared and worried about the whole situation, but she didn't have to take it all out on Kokoro, who was only trying to stay positive.

She hesitantly grabbed Kokoro's hand. "Why don't we look for a good place to set up camp?"

Kokoro simply let herself be pulled along.

* * *

 

The sun sat just above the horizon.

Misaki had found a decent spot underneath the branches of a fallen tree. She knew next-to-nothing about wilderness survival, but she did know that they needed some kind of coverage in case it rained. Tree branches weren't the best, but they certainly weren't the worst.

Misaki was busy snapping off branches to make enough room for them to crawl completely underneath.

Kokoro paced around, peering at Misaki's work every now and then. She had offered to help but Misaki had refused her. She stared up at the orange-dyed sky and tried to spot any stars that popped into view.

After Misaki was finally satisfied with her improvised shelter, she crawled out and started to rummage through her backpack.

"Kokoro," she called out to the daydreaming blond.

Kokoro turned her head, not having noticed that Misaki had already crawled out. "Hmm?"

"I've got some food we can eat," she said, patting the spot next to her.

Kokoro trotted over and sat down.

Misaki pulled out two granola bars. Kokoro felt her stomach rumble just at the sight of them.

"It's not much, but its better than nothing." She placed one into her hand. "I've also got some water if you get thirsty."

Kokoro tore open the package and immediately stuffed her face with the snack.

Misaki snorted at Kokoro's lack of moderation even at a time like this.

She took a bite from her own bar and comfortably listened to the crickets chirping. Kokoro finished hers first, but she calmly sat and watched the sunset.

Misaki tentatively glanced over at Kokoro, who wasn't paying her any mind. She took a deep breath.

"Kokoro?" She said quietly.

Kokoro simply looked at her and tilted her head.

Misaki pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "Are you mad at me?"

Misaki avoided her eyes and waited for her to respond.

"Why do you think that?" Kokoro asked.

"Because," Misaki's throat felt dry. "Because you seem so, I dunno, subdued?" She gestured towards her. "And, well, I've been kind of a jerk to you today..."

Kokoro leaned backwards onto her hands and looked up at the night sky, now littered with stars. "No, I'm not mad at you, Misaki."

Misaki studied Kokoro's face. She had a very neutral expression. It made Misaki uncomfortable, she wanted to see her smiling.

"I'm sorry." Kokoro said quietly.

"Huh?" Misaki lifted her head to look at her. "Why are you apologizing?"

Kokoro let out a little sigh. "I know this is my fault."

"Wha-"

"It's my fault because I didn't listen to you when you said not to go far from the campsite," Kokoro's hands clenched the grass. "It's my fault because I didn't listen when you said we should turn back. It's my fault because I didn't take you seriously when you said we could get lost..."

Misaki tried to speak but nothing would come out.

Kokoro sat up and lowered her head. "I'm so sorry I put you through all of this Misaki." Tears rolled down her face.

Misaki didn't think she would ever see this. Misaki never wanted to have to see this.

Kokoro sobbed and sniffled. "I'm sorry I'm such an idiot."

"Kokoro..."

Kokoro looked up to find that Misaki crying too.

"Please don't say that," Misaki whispered.

Kokoro sniffled "Misaki... Don't cry."

Kokoro let out a light gasp as Misaki suddenly hugged her. "You don't deserve to feel like this, Kokoro. You aren't stupid. I'm sorry for every time I've ever treated you like you were."

Right now, nothing mattered to Misaki except for Kokoro. She would do anything if it would make her feel better. Misaki felt like a monster. A monster so cynical and negative it would drive the worlds most cheerful girl to tears.

"Misaki..." Kokoro slowly brought her arms up to hug her back.

"I'm sorry I always boss you around, I-I'm just scared. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You're so important to me, Kokoro, you're one my closest friends." Misaki's pent up emotions all spilled out like a broken dam.

Kokoro's heart fluttered upon hearing Misaki say that. She never realized how badly she needed to hear it. She was always optimistic that Misaki liked spending time with Hello Happy, but she never dreamed she would be able to hear Misaki call her a friend. She was Misaki's friend. Misaki was her friend. Misaki didn't hate her.

"Thank you..." Kokoro was so overwhelmed with emotion, it was all she could say.

They cried in each others arms. Kokoro rubbed small circles into Misaki's back.

Finally, Misaki reluctantly let go. She was immensely relieved by the teary smile on Kokoro's face.

Kokoro sat up and shyly twiddled her thumbs. "I think I really needed to hear that, Misaki. Thank you." Her face felt a bit warm.

Misaki let out a shaky sigh. "You're okay?" She asked to doubly sure.

Kokoro nodded.

"Thank goodness..." Misaki used the end of her shirt to try and wipe away some of her own tears.

Kokoro rubbed at her face as well.

They took the time to relax and regain their energy after all that crying. It was awfully dark, but the stars and moon lit up the sky brilliantly.

Kokoro watched Misaki in the corner of her eye. She'd never seen so much emotion come from the other girl. It was nice.

Suddenly an idea popped into Kokoro's head. She smirked to herself and lightly poked Misaki's side.

Misaki looked in her direction but Kokoro looked away, pretending she hadn't done anything.

Misaki blinked and then turned back towards the night sky. Not long after, she felt another poke.

"Kokoro?"

"Hm? Misaki?" Kokoro smiled innocently.

Misaki held her gaze for a moment. "Oh, uh, nothing."

Once again, Misaki looked away. A few moments passed and suddenly she felt hands on her sides.

"Wh- Hey, K-Koko-," Misaki couldn't get a word out as she was drowned out by her own laughter. Kokoro was tickling her.

Kokoro giggled and pushed further in search of more sensitive areas.

Misaki strained to push her away. "Y-You, gah!"

Kokoro took advantage of Misaki's outstretched hands and attacked the underneath of Misaki's arms.

Misaki yelped and pushed herself backwards. This only made it easier for Kokoro to get on top of her.

The mischievous look Misaki saw on Kokoro's face made her shiver.

"W-Wait, Kokoro, no," she pleaded desperately but her attacker lunged for her unguarded tummy.

Misaki powerlessly squirmed. Her strength greatly weakened by her uncontrollable laughter. She had no choice but to play on the offense.

Kokoro squeaked as Misaki's hand clumsily came up and tickled her stomach.

Taking advantage of Kokoro's surprise, Misaki launched a full-scale assault on Kokoro's inner thighs.

She doubled backwards in a fit of laughter and Misaki crawled out from under her.

Acting quickly, she got maneuvered herself behind Kokoro and grabbed her hands.

"Noooo!" Kokoro cried out dramatically upon being disarmed.

"Surrender now, fiend." Misaki said, doing her best to hold back her own giggles. "You're lucky I don't have handcuffs."

"You might have won this round, Misaki, but I'll get you. I'll strike when you're most vulnerable. The moment you let your guard down, I'll be there and you'll be sorry." Kokoro said all of this in her usual bright cheerful voice.

Misaki's composure cracked and she let out a fit of laughter. "Kokoro don't say stuff like that," she stumbled out. "It's actually kind of scary."

"Good. You should be scared!" Kokoro said.

Misaki let Kokoro go, still giggling. "I guess I just can't ever let my guard down then."

Kokoro laughed and Misaki reveled in her smile. This was how things should be.

"We should get to sleep before a bear hears us laughing and comes to eat us," Misaki said playfully.

"Bear's don't scare me, one of my best friends is a bear." Kokoro announced proudly. Kokoro also knew that she had nothing to be afraid of when said bear was here to protect her anyway.

Misaki smiled. "Guess I can't argue with that."

Misaki knew that given their situation, the threat of being attacked by a wild animal was actually quite real. However, right now when she was faced with Kokoro's radiant smile, she felt safer than ever.

Kokoro suppressed a yawn. "So we're really just gonna sleep out here, huh?" This would be a first for Kokoro but she didn't particularly mind.

"I've got a sleeping bag," Misaki said, nonchalantly.

"Just one?"

"Just one."

"..."

"..."

"This way we can share our body heat just like they do in those survival movies!"

Misaki chuckled. "Only you could find something fun about this situation, Kokoro."

* * *

Misaki awoke to the distant sound of muffled yelling. She groaned and snuggled further into her blanket.

Her 'blanket' let out a tired groan of it's own.

...

Misaki's eyes snapped open as everything caught up to her. Kokoro's golden locks tickled her neck. The smaller girl was sound asleep, sprawled on top of her.

Misaki heard the yelling again.

"Kokoro, Kokoro," Misaki tried to shake her awake.

Kokoro shifted slightly, then nuzzled her face into Misaki's neck, mumbling something about Michelle.

Misaki's face heated up from this awkward level of physical contact. She carefully sat up and let Kokoro slide off of her.

Kokoro stirred and finally opened her eyes, looking groggy and confused.

They both heard the yell this time. It sounded like someone calling their names.

"Kokoro, we gotta get up," Misaki said, unzipping the sleeping bag.

Kokoro hummed and sat up. Her head bumped into one of the branches above them, and she stared in confusion before everything caught up in her mind.

She crawled off of Misaki and shuffled towards the 'entrance' of their little make-shift shelter.

Misaki was right behind her and they both stood up, stretched and looked around.

Once again they heard was what definitely the sound of someone calling their names.

Kokoro quickly slid her flip-flops on and ran towards the sound, leaving Misaki to scramble after her.

"Hey!" Kokoro cupped her face and shouted in the direction of where she heard the yelling.

There was an instant reply of something Kokoro couldn't quite make out.

"Over here!" Kokoro shouted again.

They cried back and fourth as they each moved closer to each other. Kokoro spotted a familiar head of orange hair and took off running towards it.

"Hagumi!" She cried out in delight.

"K-Kokoron!" Hagumi sprinted towards her and they barrelled into each other with a clumsy hug.

"Kokorooooooon!" Hagumi cried, squeezing her tight. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Kokoro patted Hagumi's back. "Everything is okay, Hagumi! I promise."

She felt Hagumi stiffen in her arms. "Mi-kun?!"

Hagumi spotted her just as she was pushing her way through a thick shrub.

Kokoro instantly let Hagumi go and grinned as she watched the girl pounce onto Misaki with the speed and force of a cheetah.

"Kokoro!" Two more familiar voices shouted out. Kokoro ran towards the both of them and squeezed them into a tight hug.

Kanon was crying hysterically. Kaoru struggled to properly greet her between her own sobs.

"W-We were so scared," Kanon croaked out. "When the sun started to set, and you guys hadn't come back yet, we didn't know what to do!" She sniffled.

"Everything is alright now, guys!" Kokoro pulled back and gave them a big smile. "Misaki and I just had to use our survival instincts!"

Misaki shuffled towards them with Hagumi hanging off of her neck, still crying. Kanon barrelled into her on sight and all three of them fell to the ground.

Kokoro grabbed Kaoru's hand and quickly dragged her into the pile of limbs with her.

They all rolled around in the grass, tears and hugs plentiful.

Even with the weight of all of Hello Happy World on top of her, Misaki couldn't help but think she had the best friends in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to voice any criticisms, I really want to improve my writing! Thanks for reading!


End file.
